Prank War
by chocolate oreos me
Summary: Travis and Connor decide to start a prank war between all the cabins of Camp Half-Blood. Chaos follows.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

* * *

**Travis's POV**

In my defense to starting a long war between all the cabins of Camp Half-Blood, I was bored. I mean really bored. My brother Connor and I were sitting in the Hermes cabin, craaazy bored.

"We should play a prank on the Athena cabin!" Connor said. "Like, put spiders all over their cabin!"

I made a face. "Been there, done that," I said.

"You have a better idea?" Connor seemed tired of my attitude. I don't blame him.

"Actually, YES." I said. "I just had an awesome epiphany moment."

"Yeah?" Connor asked. I nodded. "We should pit the cabins at Camp Half-Blood against each other and let them play kickbutt pranks while we sit around and watch." Connor grinned. "Well, this'll be fun."

We wrote out all the names of the 10 major cabins and connected the ones we wanted to hate each other. "We should start with Athena and Ares," Connor said. He smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

**This is just a prologue, future chapters will be longer… ****Basically, Connor and Travis want to start a prank war… **any ideas how Connor and Travis should pit the Ares and Athena cabins against each other? Even if you're too lazy to write a full review, like type _**zzzzzz **_**into the review box or something. Anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Read, review, enjoy! Sorry if I exxagerate to much or something. This story's supposed to be funny so I have to exxagerate or be sarcastic at least a bit.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking back to my cabin, the Athena cabin, to check out some books on equations of lines for some light reading. I finally found a book on it in the secret private library in the cabin, under the _Maths_ section, when I saw something jaw-dropping.

Earth-shattering.

Simply… unbelievable.

Part of page 839. The very page talking about the formula, was _ripped out._

No. Never in my life have I seen something so horrifying. This could not be happening. Once, in a nightmare about a year ago, I had a dream about Kronos torturing me by ripping pages from a 3,000 page book in Ancient Greek about the usage of beams in Modern churches. I woke up screaming.

I see a note next to it. It says:

Dear Athena and her children,

Books SUCK.

- Clarisse and everyone else from Ares.

First, I gasp. How in the world is there not a single spelling mistake in that note? Impossible. Maybe they had someone write for them.

Then, my eyes fill with rage as I picture that book with part of a page ripped out. I imagine the information lost and have a sudden longing to rip Clarisse's head off. I close the book gently, not wanting to cause it any more harm.

Then I write a note back and pin it on the Ares cabin. _Game. On._

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

I glare at everyone who dares to look at me. It's not like I've had such a good day today; in Capture the Flag yesterday night, the Hermes, Athena and Poseidon cabins actually had the nerve to _beat _me. The little punks. How dare they?

I get back to my cabin. My jaw drops and I reach instinctively for my electric spear. No way. This cannot be really happening to me.

Instead of the Ares cabin, the super badass awesome looking Ares cabin, is a cabin spray-painted hot pink with hearts and little cupids. No. I cannot even be seen near this _thing,_ but I must get closer to find out who did this.

I find a note on the cabin, in Annabeth's neat wimpy little girly handwriting. _Game on._

The only thing I think before rage completely rules over my mind is… _That b*tch._

* * *

**Travis's POV**

"Well, that was fun," I laugh. Connor smirks at me.

"Did you _see _Clarisse's face when she saw her hot pink cabin?" He asks.

"I thought the picture of Annabeth's face from the hidden camera when she saw the ripped out page was better. It was like she thought the world was about to end or something," I say. Connor laughs.

"Well, the Ares and Athena cabins certainly hate each other now," Connor says. "Now we just have to sit back, relax, and watch what'll happen next."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for swear words and switching POVs too much. Basically, Travis and Connor are bored and start a prank war by making the Ares and Athena cabins hate each other. Review, pleasseeee! **


End file.
